<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Moment of Sunshine by SenatorWiggles (MayorWiggles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691733">A Moment of Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorWiggles/pseuds/SenatorWiggles'>SenatorWiggles (MayorWiggles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souls Smut [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, M/M, Multi, Sandwich, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, trans guy writing trans characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorWiggles/pseuds/SenatorWiggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar doesn't die, and he continues his journey with a friend.  Solaire has encountered the two of them several times, and while he's grown fond of them he doesn't want to impose.  Well they want him to impose.  After finally getting past the "ha ha jk unless..." stage, they embrace their desires by the altar of sunlight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chosen Undead/Oscar of Astora, Chosen Undead/Solaire of Astora, Chosen Undead/Solaire of Astora/Oscar of Astora, Oscar of Astora/Solaire of Astora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souls Smut [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Moment of Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Since parting with his two companions in Anor Londo, Solaire wondered when or where he might encounter them again.  He was a mite bit jealous that their journey had such clear cut goals and defined paths, but he wasn’t the sort of man to let envy color his opinion.  Rather than resent them, he simply wished he could join them if not for the clairity then for the companionship.  He searched through the streets of Anor Londo desperately seeking his sun, and when he felt his heart breaking he went back to the only place he’d been able to draw comfort from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The altar beneath the drake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trudged through the gate when he heard a sound in the garden past the bonfire.  It wasn’t the sound of mournful hollows but the sound of soft joy-- a man’s laughter and quiet murmurs.  For a moment he balked, as such a thing was a private affair between lovers and his intrusion would dispel that precious air for them.  Solaire pondered walking down the bridge to gaze at the horizon, but he couldn’t stop himself from hearing the words the men spoke.  “Oscar,” one said in a familiar warm voice.  The rest of the sentence was lost when Solaire recognized the voices of the men.  He turned towards the garden, skin flushed beneath his helmet, and considered interrupting the moment, but he was not so greedy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, he kicked a stone and sent it skittering, and the hyper vigilant knights were immediately upon him.  Oscar was still clothed but without his armor, and though moments before he had been unguarded, he now readied his blade.  His companion was a breath slower, but he was similarly disrobed.  The man behind Oscar collided with him, and Solaire’s anxiety melted in an instant.  Oscar’s tired eyes immediately brightened with recognition, and before Solaire could think to act, the man had him in a tight embrace.  He felt Oscar’s lithe arms wrap around him, and shortly after he was sandwiched between the men in a tired hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat around the bonfire all within reach of each other.  Solaire had removed his helmet and wrapped his blond hair into a loose ponytail.  He scratched at his stubble while Oscar spoke.  His fellow Astoran, the only one of his homeland still human he’d encountered on his travels since early on, was the picture of exhaustion.  He didn’t know how the man was still himself when his journey was so readily painted upon his face.  His black curls had become a little limp, his already pale skin had taken an ashen pallor, and the bags beneath his eyes were so pronounced as to look like bruises.  Even his clothes looked tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His companion looked no better, but if he was to be believed then he was one of the last knights of Berenike.  Or perhaps he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>last knight.  It was hard to be the last of anything.  Solaire knew that especially well, for even the altars of his covenant had been destroyed.  He might have been the last warrior of sunlight if these two had not joined him.  The companion was stockier, his skin sun blessed, and his hair and beard red.  In all their encounters, Solaire had never seen him remove the tightly wound bun he kept his hair in, and even now he wondered how long the man’s hair really was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just came back from this terrible cavern with massive skeletons…”  Solaire’s eyes wandered down Oscar’s chest.  He could almost see the man’s form.  “I’m not sure if it’s hypocritical or absurd to be afraid of skeletons…”  He quickly glanced back up to meet Oscar’s eyes, but the man was looking into the distance.  “But Ernest broke them apart like wishbones…”  At the mention of his name, Solaire turned to his other companion.  The man had been watching him attentively, and when their eyes met, he smiled.  His heart began to race.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uhm.  Solaire?”  Ernest leaned forward, his eyes soft and dreamy.  “I won’t uhm.  Mince words.”  Ernest’s cheeks flushed.  “But I uh.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>We uh.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I mean um.”  This was it, Solaire thought.  This is where Ernest admits they were intimate before he arrived, and he had interrupted.  His disappointment and mild heartbreak was plain on his face, and the knight took it as premature rejection.  “I…  Nevermind…”  Ernest turned away and hung his head, but he couldn’t be gloomy for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to ask you the same thing,” Oscar shifted so that he could lean to his side and be a little closer to Solaire.  “I wanted to wait for a better time, or something with a more romantic mood, but I want to actually get the chance, too.”  Solaire became intensely aware of the longing in Oscar’s tired face.  The man leaned ever so slightly closer before whispering, “Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!”  Solaire withdrew in surprise.  He began to chuckle, a hand to his forehead.  He couldn’t possibly mean that.  No it must have been-- Oscar’s hand over his own cut his train of thought and sent sparks through him.  His was not a joking expression.  It was tired, it was desperate, it was something Solaire felt just the same.  “Yes,” he whispered before glancing back at the other knight.  “Yes, you both may.  I think I should like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar shuffled towards him until they were shoulder to shoulder.  He leaned forward awkwardly while watching Solaire’s expression.  For a moment he hung just inches from Solaire as if waiting for further encouragement, and Solaire closed the gap.  It was a quick kiss.  A light and chaste peck, and both men laughed nervously at how brief and nerve wracking it had been to get there.  But after a moment of soft laughter, Solaire reached for Oscar, cupped his head in his hand, and pressed another warm and lingering kiss to his lips.  Oscar’s lips were chapped and rough, and between kisses he wetted them with his tongue.  The next time he pressed his mouth to Solaire’s, they slipped without catching, and he wanted nothing more than to hold and to kiss the man beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their mutual companion watched them longingly.  He was not jealous of Oscar or of Solaire like a lover might be, but he was jealous for being left out.  He wanted to kiss and be kissed, to hold and be held, and when he caught Oscar’s eye the man broke free of his embrace, wiped his mouth, and looked to him.  Solaire, still buzzing from his affection with Oscar, turned to the mopey knight beside him and smiled.  “My dear and brave companion,” his words dripped with confidence now freed from the anxiety of rejection, “come here.”  Ernest did not hesitate as he scooted closer to the two men.  Solaire laughed as the man wrapped him in an embrace, dipped him backwards, and kissed him.  He had to grab the knight to prevent himself from falling, but after the careful exploration with Oscar, Ernest had no reservations in pressing kiss after kiss to Solaire’s face and jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he met those kisses in equal measure.  Where Oscar was the contained warmth of the bonfire, Ernest was the wild flash of a grass fire.  He broke away from Ernest, his hand on the man’s chest, and panted.  “Sorry,” Ernest began, his face flushed.  He eased back so that Solaire wouldn’t have to cling to him, and as he did so Solaire reached around and grabbed his waist.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no need for apology.  Quite the opposite.”  His eyes met Oscar’s, and he summoned the bravery to ask for more.  “In fact, Oscar, I should very much like to treat you as Ernest has treated me.  And perhaps in turn I might be privileged to watch you both…”  The two of them blushed but it was no longer out of shyness.  With a lopsided smile and a furious nod, Oscar grabbed Solaire by his scarf and pulled him into a kiss.  The impact was awkward as their teeth collided against their lips, but they quickly adjusted nesting into each other and holding one another as if they were drowning.  Oscar quickly unpinned and removed the thin yellow scarf around Solaire’s neck, his hands running through the man’s hair.  Solaire traced his hand down Oscar’s spine, pulling him closer and leaning him backward as he placed kisses upon his jaw and neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar squeaked when Solaire’s hand reached his ass and squeezed.  The muscle was firm and delightful in the man’s hand, and he grabbed it tighter, dragging Oscar’s hips closer to his.  Solaire then faltered, letting go and fumbling with his bracers.  He wanted better softer </span>
  <em>
    <span>truer </span>
  </em>
  <span>contact, and he could not do that while armored.  Oscar began to help him when Ernest placed his hands over theirs.  “How much do you want to do?”  He licked his lips before glancing between the men.  “The sight of you both weakens my knees, and I uh.  I uh…”  He let out a heavy breath.  “I’d like you both between my knees.  If you want.”  Oscar grabbed Ernest’s wrist with a free hand and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am always pleased to be between your legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solaire watched the two of them and the lust in their eyes.  Oh how he had envied their companionship, and here now was an opportunity to share in that fully.  He had no doubt that he loved these men-- of course he did.  That was no question.  And he had thought of them both like this.  To pose the question of how much he wanted never occurred to him, as the answer had always been there.  “I.  Yes.  I should like to go as far as this takes us.”  The air seemed to crackle as Ernest gently pulled Solaire’s bracers from his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his arms were freed, Solaire turned to undoing Oscar’s shirt, pulling it from him and tossing it aside.  He ran his hands over the man’s smooth chest then down his sides, his fingers to his back and his thumbs grazing his nipples then down his stomach.  Oscar arched his back at the touch before placing his hand over Solaire’s waist and undoing his belts.  They fell beside him, and without further prompting Solaire pulled his tabard, his chain mail, and his shirt from his body in one go.  He would struggle to organize them later, but that didn’t matter.  It was like leaving one’s socks in their shoes.  Convenience came at a price, and this was one he was willing to pay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ernest sat back and watched as Oscar ran his hands up Solaire’s blond chest and over his shoulders.  The man looked soft and comforting.  As though he could hold him and forget the world around him.  His arms were thick like oak branches and covered in softness, but there was no doubt that most of that was muscle.  They’d both seen Solaire in action, and he was incredible.  It was with intense desire and a mild form of jealousy that Ernest pulled Oscar back and kissed him deeply and feverishly.  A loud “oh my!” escaped their companion as Oscar pulled Ernest down over him.  Solaire took that moment to pull off his boots but kept his pants on out of some desire for modesty.  Neither of the other men shared that need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar pulled Ernest’s shirt off while he made quick work of his pants.  Free of clothing, Oscar lay beneath him arching into his touches.  But Ernest slipped away and leaned against Solaire.  “I want you both to uh.”  He squeezed Solaire’s thigh.  “I want to be between you.”  A tug on what remained of Solaire’s armor.  “I want one, and then I want another.”  He groaned as Solaire slipped his hand beneath Ernest’s waistband.  He knew what he would find with this man, for he knew what it meant when he’d once said he walked with the Dark Moon.  Solaire cupped Ernest’s ass in one hand and ran the other over his large hairy arms.  Out of the three of them, Oscar was the thinnest and the lithest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be with both of you,” murmured Solaire as he began to slip Ernest’s pants off of him.  When he ran his hand down the man’s inner thigh, Ernest quivered and shook.  Oscar watched breathlessly with his arousal plain for all to see.  Solaire knew that the moment he undid his pants, he would be just as hard, and with two beautiful men before him it was difficult not to just grab himself and relieve his need.  Oscar shuffled over behind Ernest, his cock between the man’s legs, reached around his waist, and pulled at the knotted strings that held Solaire’s pants around him.  He paused with his hand over Solaire’s groin and leaned over Ernest’s shoulder to kiss him.  A needy moan escaped their friend as he arched into Oscar’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Oscar touched Solaire, Ernest pulled off his pants and guided his hand between his legs.  He was wet with anticipation, and when Solaire drug his thumb over him he shuddered.  While he did not have a cock in the same sense as the other men, his own member was engorged and about the size of his thumb though it did not hang freely from him.  He couldn’t break his gaze from his two companions as Ernest began to grind on his hand and pressed hot kisses to his mouth.  What he did see was Oscar biting and kissing Ernest’s neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the groin in his hand grew wetter and wetter.  He felt the small head of Ernest’s erection between his fingers, and when he ran his thumb over the hood of it the man would buck.  Ernest pushed forward, leaning Solaire backwards over the pile of clothing, and spread his legs.  “Oscar--” he choked.  “Come on--  I need you.  Please. I uh…”  Solaire laughed as Ernest wiggled his ass, but Oscar obliged him.  He sat beside the two men and reached for Ernest’s rear. He ran his fingertips over the cheeks of Ernest’s ass before grabbing and squeezing.  In return, Ernest whined and pressed more furious kisses to Solaire’s mouth.  His fellow Astoran fumbled over what to do and found himself simply grabbing at Ernest’s back and shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t often that Oscar had this view of Ernest, and he intended to make use of it.  His own erection throbbed as he reached towards Ernest’s front and ran his finger through the wet and over his heated member.  It bounced, almost spring-like, when Oscar ran off of it.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oscar,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ernest growled.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t toy-- don’t toy with me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  They both knew Ernest liked just enough foreplay to make it a bit rougher, but Oscar wanted to ensure he’d last through both men.  The more prepared he was, the longer it would take him, and the louder his orgasm would be.  So he slipped a finger in him and curled it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ernest arched his back and ground his teeth.  It felt like torture.  On either side of him were two men he wanted, and yet neither of them were taking him.  When he felt Oscar easily slip a second finger in him, he began to buck backwards on his hand while Solaire sat dazed beneath him.  When he withdrew his hand, Ernest looked down at Solaire with clear desperation in his eyes.  He wanted to fuck, and Solaire’s hot cock was just below him, but before he could mount the man, Oscar grabbed his hips and jerked him backwards.  His face met Solaire’s, and in an instant he felt the heat and pressure of Oscar’s dick just behind his member slicking against his entrance.  Both Oscar and Ernest groaned as he slid inside Ernest effortlessly.  Ernest pressed his face into Solaire’s neck while Solaire met Oscar’s euphoric gaze.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to thrust gently rocking Ernest back and forth over Solaire.  Their friend was enraptured with the sensation of being fucked on, the look in Oscar’s eyes, and the sounds the men made.  Every quiver of Ernest’s lust pulled a whimper from Oscar, and every brush against his member drew a moan from Ernest.  He could feel Oscar pushing into him, the heat of him moving deliciously, but Oscar had no intention of pushing him over the edge.  Ernest whimpered as Oscar shifted from a languid beat to a hearty rhythm. He was too horny to stop, but he was nowhere near orgasm.  Even in Solaire’s arms with his bare chest pressed against his lover’s and his back pressed against Oscar he simply wasn’t close enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar pressed harder, faster, as deep as he could go as he neared his own release.  Heat built in him like an itch, and each thrust brought him closer to relief.  He arched his back and let out a garbled cry spilling and pumping his ecstasy into Ernest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”  Ernest cried out-- it was too soon.  He had so far to go, and Oscar knew that.  Oscar had left him without relief but he would not go unsatisfied.  Then as he pulled back in frustration, he met Solaire’s wide eyed gaze.  The man was panting, painfully erect, and without missing a moment he pulled on Ernest to dislodge Oscar and guided him to his cock.  Ernest slipped past it first, the member slipping up his front, and he furiously lifted himself and grabbed Solaire’s dick.  Oscar’s spent orgasm remained coating Ernest and making him slicker than before. And angling Solaire’s cock properly, he slammed down on it with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes rolled upwards as he savored the sensation of Solaire’s girthy dick quickly pushing inside of him.  The man beneath him cried out while Oscar pressed kisses to the back of Ernest’s neck.  He lifted himself, squeezing around Solaire as he did, then dropped back down feeling him for all he could.  The definition of his head and the girth of his shaft were ecstasy.  He bounced on him at first.  Slowly but with force.  Solaire lay beneath him dumbfounded and lost in it all, but with a guiding hand he felt Ernest’s member and began to play with it as he had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Ernest’s wet and Oscar’s orgasm smeared between them.  Solaire tugged on Ernest’s member, and when the man moaned he took it as a sign to continue that.  Ernest rode him with a fury, and it didn’t take long for Solaire to start pounding upward into him.  When they reached a rhythm, Ernest began to cry out.  He rippled around Solaire, and unable to take it, Solaire grabbed him by the hips and bucked hard into him.  When he came into Ernest, he did not withdraw.  He continued to buck but only seemed to try to reach further in him.  The heat of Solaire and his orgasm pressing inside him, filling what little space there was, sent him spiraling-- he reached for his own member and rubbed it furiously until there was no return from his climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So spent and filled with the orgasm of his lovers, Ernest simply laid down on top of Solaire.  He waited as the man slowly softened, echoes of his own orgasm radiating throughout his groin and teasing Solaire’s cock.  He was too tired and satisfied to move and slip the man’s cock out from within him.  Oscar, not wanting to be left out, laid over Ernest and held them both in his arms.  They could clean up later.  For now they wanted to bask in the sunshine of their own making.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>